


The Third Election

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Series: The Third Law Series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crying, Donald Trump like character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Government Agencies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Politics, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: Months after their bonding ceremony, Alexander and Thomas, along with their children, are experiencing one of the biggest changes of their lives.  A move into a new house, a job change, their friend pregnant, and the threat of an incompetent despot running for office, the couple is getting put to the test.  But it's Thomas's past that gets dragged to the surface under the scrutiny of running for office.





	1. Changes

 

**The seasons change.  Day to night, rain to sunshine.  To fight against life's changes is to the fight against the tide.  Impossible.**

 

Alexander Hamilton had never liked moving.  He always associated it with periods of stress in life.  Uprooted from his childhood home to the Estate, then to his cousins, and then to the dorms of college.  He had lived with his abusive ex Charles Lee for a year or so before escaping to live with one of his best friends for the rest of his graduate career.  When he had finally settled in his admittedly small ‘affordable’ apartment in the 51st District, he had hoped that it would be the last move.  That he could live and work without moving from the crappy two bedroom apartment across the hall from his friends.

 

Life has a funny way of screwing up his plans.  After he was mated to Thomas, he feared that the Alpha would insist that they live in his much nicer and expensive apartment downtown.  Especially since he was pregnant.  Thomas though had moved into the apartment and made not a peep about moving.  Alex figured he was waiting until after the kit (he had had no clue he was carrying a litter) was born.  But again, once John Aaron, James Lafayette, and Rachel Elizabeth came into the world, the Alpha said not a thing about moving.  The Omega had hoped, even as he walked down the aisle for this bonding ceremony, that maybe that was a sign that they would not have to move for a few more years, possibly when the kits were closer to school age. 

 

That had been before the kits started walking.  Before, the apartment had been able to contain the three little ones.  All one had to do was put the three in a playpen where they could wriggle and crawl and scoot among their soft plush toys.  But once they had taken their first steps and someone had brought them their first toy of hard plastic the apartment was doomed.  A typical day found a kit in each room playing with ten different toys and attempting to draw, pry open, and or chew on something they shouldn't.  Toys were everywhere and sometimes spilled out into the halls of the apartment if one didn't keep watch Rachel, who had become a master a door handles.

 

“OOOWW!” Alex yelped, jumping onto one foot to examine the toy he had just stepped on, much to the amusement of his sons.  “We're going to be late and this place is a mess.  Where's James and Aaron?”

 

“Papa!” Jaime giggled, recognizing his name.

 

“They're literally 3 blocks away.  Don't change the subject when you're debating with me,” Thomas said fixing his tie in the reflection of the T.V.   “Why do you feel we shouldn't move?  We've outgrown this place.  The kits are walking and running around here and they are only going to get bigger.”

 

“Don't remind me,” the smaller man shuddered at the thought.

 

“The place I found is right across the street from James and Aaron's new place.  It's still in the city and close to public transportation since SOMEONE refuses to learn to drive.  There's a private park-”

 

“I hate the idea of a private park.  That we have to rent a park when there's perfectly good public parks everywhere!”

 

“-and a public park within walking distance.  The schools are pretty great, when are young geniuses are ready for that.  And all the other places are owned by old biddy omegas who will probably be selling their homes in a few years.  We can see about getting Laf, Hercules, Eliza, Maria, hell even John and Peggy about moving out with us.  Imagine all of us on the same block, all with our kits.”  The Alpha wrapped his arms around his mate, standing in the chaos that had become their front room.

 

Alex couldn’t help but purr at the image but pulled away.  “Our lease isn't up! I just paid for the rest of this year with that bitch downstairs and I wouldn’t put it past her to sue us.”

 

“We can have John and Peggy move in here when we move.  Then they can sign a new lease.  They live in that crappy studio.  They need a grown up place like this.  And they can help look after Lafayette and his kits.  We can afford-”

 

“Barely.”  Alex looked around the small place he had called home for so long.  “It sounds like you made up your mind.”

 

Thomas kissed his Omega on top of his brunette head.  “Just go see the place, please?”

 

Defeated, his shoulders slumped in agreement as there was a knock at the door and the kits yelled their hellos to their uncles.  

 

All thoughts of an impending move left him when he and Thomas were welcomed into George Washington’s home on the edge of town.  The older alpha and his omega lived in spacious manor house that showed his station as District President.  He even had been able to hire a few domestics, which unnerved Alex, reminding him painfully of the Estate too much.  

 

Martha Washington welcomed them into her home with the grace of an experienced hostess.  She guided the conversation between dinner, small anecdotes about her and Washington meeting, and the younger couple's kits with not a peep about politics.  It put Thomas at ease, but kept Alex on tender hooks.

 

This dinner meeting, not exactly a rarity for Washington but definitely infrequent, had been set up a week in advance.  During that week, Alex had watched people go into the president's office and leave either dismissed, resigned, or worse fired.  Alex wasn’t naive why: it was coming to an election year and the president had already floated the idea of not running again this year, over Alex’s objections.  Those who resigned or were dismissed were probably going to find jobs with the new administration, if the new president was of the same party.  And those who were fired would most likely go and find the other party's candidate.  Alex had known and worked for Washington for nearly over ten years.  Dismissing him in the office would be unseemly.  Especially since everyone knew the Omega was most likely throw a fit.

 

Dessert was being cleared away by the help, and Thomas was discussing the fact he had finished his second round of editing on his manuscript, when Washington leaned forward resting his hands on the table. Everyone fell silent, all knowing the clear sign that the older alpha was going to speak.

 

“I'm sure you both vaguely know why I had you both over,” he began.

 

“To fire Thomas,” Alex said half jokingly, placing his hand on his mate’s knee to anchor himself.

 

“No.  Far from it,” Washington’s lips curled into a rare smile for the briefest of moments before becoming serious once more.  “As you know there is an election year coming up.”

 

“And it would be political suicide to run against you, sir.”

 

“I'm not running again, Alex.”

 

Alex took a deep breath and Thomas took his hand in his, starting one of the breathing exercises he had learned in therapy.

 

“Sir-”

 

“Son,” the alpha’s voice was authoritative and made both men shrink in submission, “I know you want me to run again but I can't.  I've devoted a lifetime to politics in some form or another and I just can't anymore.  I….just can't.  I'm getting older and I would like to retire and enjoy my grandkits.  Do you understand?”

 

The Omega nodded, allowing one tear to run down his cheek before wiping it away hurriedly.  “I'm guessing you are going to dismiss us then.”

 

“Yes and no.  I am going to ask, Alex, if you would work part time and also work on behalf of the party on the new candidate's campaign.  I'm sure the pay will make up for the work load.”

 

“Who is the candidate?” Alex asked.

 

“John Adams.”

 

“THAT FAT MOTHER F-”

 

“A beta?” Thomas cocked his head to the side as he clamped his hand around his mate’s mouth.  “Not Abigail?  Why not?”

 

“Too radical. The Estate won't approve her.  And I don't think she even wants to run.  But James has vast network of support and has the intelligence and stamina for the job.  It's time we had a beta as president anyway.  And I'm ensuring he has the best political asset on his side with Alexander.  I can name six other political allies that are willing to put their neck on the line for him.”

 

“Just six,” the smaller man snorted.  “Your first election you had seventeen.  And three of those were previous presidents.”

 

“I know that.  And I'm sure you understand why.  Besides Adams just not being good with people.  He  _ is _ a beta.  Many still want the president to be an alpha.  And the idea of him running on any platform, without an alpha would be unwise.  He needs an alpha vice president.”

 

“Who would he run with?” Alex’s mind was already racing over the field of alpha politicians he knew, unaware of the president's eyes locking onto Thomas’s.  “Madison would be good, but he's not well known yet.  Franklin?  God, pulling him out of academics would be like pulling teeth and we really need to hit the ground running.”

 

Thomas was still staring into the eyes of the president.   **The older alphas eyes glowed in command.**

 

The Omega continued to name name's.  “It would be a scandal, but could we float the idea of Abigail as his running mate?  I mean, she's what many want.  Or Henry Clay!” 

 

Washington spoke quietly.  “I'm asking you to resign, Thomas.”

 

Alex’s head whipped around, his eyes flashing in both confusion and worry.  “WHAT?!”

 

“Sir,” Thomas’s voice was nervous as he spoke, “that is a huge honor, but surely…”

 

“I've already discussed this with several members of the party.  They want this.  They're already looking to the future.  In four or eight years you will probably…”

 

“I have a family.  And I've been...punished by the Estate.  They seriously don't want me!”

 

“Want you for Vice Pres-”

 

“You're young, you have a lovely Omega, three beautiful kits, the foreign policy experience, the political experience, the poise, the schooling.”

 

“Vice President…,”Alex sounded thoughtful, which worried Thomas even more the settled look on Washington’s face.

 

“What about my mental health?  I'm sure that will come out.”

 

“Anxiety and PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of, and those who think it is are looking for reasons to humiliate you to begin with.”

 

Thomas felt a gentle hand on his, and he looked to see his mate’s eyes looking at him with a calming expression. 

 

“We can get through this together.”

 

He sighed heavily, resting his head on the table in defeat as Martha signaled for drinks to be served.


	2. A Closed Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write something at the beginning of the last chapter (a lot of crazy stuff happened when posting it) but yeah! I'm back. A lot of crazy stuff is going to happen in these chapters so buckle up! Remember to follow me on tumblr!

**It is not the roof that makes the house a home, it is who is under it.**

 

Oh, Alexander!  It's beautiful!” Lafayette squealed as they stepped out onto the curb outside ‘The House’.  

 

Admittedly, it was a nice house.  It was an old fashioned town house with flower beds overflowing with spring flowers and dark stone.  The steps to the front door were well kept and the welcome mat put out by the realtor made the place seem less scary than Alex had been thinking in his mind.  His only objection was the large dumpster in the driveway, which he had been assured was being taken away later that same week.

 

“It's too big,” he grumbled, marching rigidly up the stairs to the door. 

 

“Oh come on!  It looks awesome! And it looks like one of the smallest houses on this block!” John said, following after him, as Lafayette huffed up the stairs supporting his large pregnant belly.

 

“You just want my apartment!”

 

“Yes and you already love this place.  Bet you are already planting tulips in those flower beds.”

 

“Roses, but that's not the point,” the Omega reached under the mat and pulled out a small obnoxious key chain and unlocked the door.  “You’re supposed to be a counter to  _ this _ one.”

 

_ That _ one had finally made it up the stairs and waddled into the house, making noises of approval.  “It's so open in here!  Imagine having everyone over for dinner and game night!  OH! Imagine having Winter Holidays here!”

 

Alex groaned and John snickered.  They entered to find a large living room that went past the second story of the house, bathed in the light of large bay windows.  A large staircase spiraled down, carpeted with a plush fabric.  In the corner of his eye he could see the beta moving to look in on the adjoining dining room, a massive and equally lovely room.  All the rooms were not furnished, the elderly couple having moved out weeks ago, the troublesome pair were making suggestions where to place things.

 

“You can put things in at an angle, so best to capture the light,” the French omega was saying, already playing helpful interior designer.

 

“You could by one of those fancy dinner tables from Ikea.  Or go antiquing.”

 

“ANTIQUING!”

 

He glared at John, who laughed and snapped a picture on his phone.  “Come on.  Thomas said he wanted you to see upstairs.”  The curly haired man turned to the pregnant omega.  “You can make it up all those stairs, Diva?”

 

Lafayette made a noise of indignation, padding over to the stairs and beginning the slow journey up.

 

As they followed along behind, the beta said, “So John Adams as District President?  Actually sounds pretty cool.”

 

“You only think that because he's a beta,” Alex shot back, pulling out his phone to check to see if he had been sent an email from the candidate in question.

 

“That and I actually like a good portion of his policies.  He's a little to strict on immigration for my taste but he's passionate about same classification rights.  You're honestly telling me you're not the least bit happy that it's him and not someone else?”

 

The Omega gave a shrug.  “He'll probably keep the policies that Washington put into place in effect.  And he's not afraid to say ‘fuck you’ to the Estate, so I guess that's good.  I have to fight with Abigail though on every part of the campaign.  Her last email was about the color of the logo being wrong.  I'm about ready to tell them I'm done.”

 

“Don't….lie….you...love campaigning,” Lafayette huffed.

 

Waving away the comment, the beta asked, “How's Thomas doing with the whole Veep thing?”

 

“We only announced a week ago, so no one is really focusing on us yet.  Besides the other party hasn’t announced their candidate yet.  So right now the press is just reporting on the Adams family, from the son in Congress to the youngest in high school. Half the press briefings I give are about them.”

 

“But how is Thomas handling it?”

 

“As well as I'm handling the idea of getting a house.”

 

They had reached the top of the stairs and Lafayette looked positively winded.  He sat on the landing, holding his belly and whispering to his unborn kits in French.  John and Alex continued down the hall without him, stopping to peer into the empty rooms.  The latter was hoping to find something,  _ anything _ , wrong with the rooms to object to.  Unfortunately, all of them were in perfect shape with soft carpets and large windows.

 

He turned away from the bathroom, with its two new faux marble countertops and blue and white tiled shower, in disgust to find John once more with his phone out, filming him.  “Hey, Alexander.  Do you like the house?” he asked, smirking and barely holding back his laughter.

 

“Shut up.”  The Omega growled stomping down towards the master bedroom.  He vaguely heard his own voice repeat his word a few seconds later, confirming that the video was being put onto Snapchat, presumably also sent to Thomas for his amusement. 

 

He stopped in front of the door of the bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest.  A thousand voices rang in his ears and just as many faces swam in his eyes.  

 

_ “It's not much,” the old landlord said, pushing his away from behind him to open the door.  Indeed the room was not a lot.  Bigger than a closet but definitely smaller than the room Alex could remember growing up in before the Estate.  There was an old army cot with blankets shoved up against a wall and a small desk with no chair along the opposite. _

 

_ “Why can't I have my old room?” Alex asked, not daring to step inside the ‘room’. _

 

_ “I already have it rented out to someone else.  Now don't give me any of those omega tears.  I was doing what was best for you four years ago, you just don't see that yet.” _

 

_ The Omega sniffed and wiped his eyes.  He knew better than to object to someone willing to allow him to live on his property rent free. _

 

_ “Now,” the landlord clapped his hands, “I want you to make a good on your end of the bargain.  Keep up with your schooling and your work, and this place can be your home.” _

 

_ Home.  Home without Mama or J.J or Father.  Without the Estate Alphas.   _ **_Without Charles Lee._ ** **_Without….._ **

 

“You okay, Alexander?”

 

“I'm going to be living here, aren't I,” his voice was hushed in awe of the realization.  He wished Thomas was here so he could collapse into his arms.  He wished Thomas was here so he could shout that this was all too much.   _ But it wasn't too much, was it? _

 

The beta must have sensed his distress because he came to stand beside him, concern etched into his face.  “Talk to me.  What's going on?”

 

Alex shook his head, “It's just that...after all that has happened...after all I've been through, the idea I get a happy ending in place as nice as this with a mate and kits, it feels…,” he trailed off.  He felt suddenly foolish, like voicing his thoughts allowed would upset John.

 

But John was not having it.  “It feels...come on.  You can tell me.”

 

“It feels overwhelming.  I've always had to fight for everything and I've always been grateful for whatever I got, but I always thought all the good things will end.  And then I mated with Thomas and I've never been so happy and now…”

 

John quickly gathered the small Omega into his arms in a warm hug.  “It's okay to be nervous about starting a new chapter in your life, but you can't let that or the past prevent you from enjoying that.  After all you've been through, you are allowed to be happy.”

 

Alex sniffed, his right ear slipping out from under his hair.  “I'm just being stupid, aren't I?”

 

“A bit,” the taller man laughed.  He looked at the imposing door.  “Tell you what.  We don't go into this room today.  You and Thomas can go in there together, when you're ready.  And we can just finish here and grab some ramen or something.”

 

“No, no.  I need to look.  You can send a video to Thomas, and then we can get dim sum.”

 

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

 

The two jumped from where they were standing and looked back confused at the pregnant omega, still sitting at the top of the stairs.  Lafayette was on his phone, glaring at the screen angrily.

 

“You have not heard a word we've been saying, have you?” Alex said, with a laugh.

 

The other omega looked around, only slightly apologetic.  “I did, and I started to get emotional.  So I tried to calm down by reading things on my phone.  Then I got a news alert on my phone and…,” he trailed off waving his left hand to his right that held the device.  “The other party just announced their candidate.”

 

As if on cue, Alex’s own phone began to ring in his pocket.  He squared his shoulders and shot his friends a knowing look.  John moved closer to Lafayette, peering over his shoulder before sucking in air through his teeth.

 

“Hamilton.  What's going on?”

 

“I know you asked for the day off,” the unsteady voice of Alex’s assistant said on the other end of the line, “but I thought you would like to know that Napoleon Bonaparte just announced he was running for District President.”

 

Back in the empty house, a few feet away, the beta and the French omega watched footage of a tall alpha descend an escalator to an adoring crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about Napoleon: he was about the average size for men at the time. But he made a point of always being painted towering above people on horse pack and he had such an inflated sense of ego that the British political cartoonist of the time made him appear small in in their cartoons of the time. The image stuck so much, that now in popular media the once Emperor of France is often thought to be comically short.
> 
> Fun fact about Donald Trump. He's a dick and is going to hell. (I'm venting. Remember if you're American and 18, contact your reps make your voice heard!)


	3. The Race is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you have any questions, concerns, etc leave a comment or leave an ask on my tumblr!

**The contest for a District President should be between two great leaders of visions, with poise, and gentle authority.  Who else but an alpha could exhibit these qualities?**

 

Thomas stared at the television screen in bemusement.  All the channels were a constant loop of the same few minutes of video of Napoleon Bonaparte speaking at his first rally.  He really didn’t see the big deal of it.  The alpha was a son of a successful military alpha, who had used his father's money and influence to make himself a reputation as being a shrewd no nonsense business magnate.  To be honest, he came off as more of a clown with his slicked back fake hair, strange gestures, and insistence of great wealth and knowledge.  Most of his ‘famed’ wealth had been gained dubiously or greatly exaggerated.  Mostly he was riding off owning several beauty pageants and a few reality shows.  Bonaparte has also in the last few years been a very vocal critic of Washington’s policies the last few years, and just a general bully to anyone who stood against alpha domination and the Estate.

 

Despite all of this, Thomas had figured the other would be quickly forced to drop out and a more suitable candidate would be put forward for the Alpha Estate Party or the AEP.  They had to know what a colossal joke he was, talking about building large camps for Runaway Omegas and insulting Adams in first opening speech.  Even the news was treating him like some big freak show, with hour to hour coverage of him.  Adams was barely mentioned, only in passing and usually reading the a prepared campaign statement with little flair or interest.  But once that was done, they quickly switch back talking to anyone and everyone about Bonaparte.

 

“I don't get it,” the Alpha said, finally tearing his eyes from the screen to stare at his small campaign team.  “What the hell is his appeal?”

 

“He's a celebrity,” Angelica Schuyler waved her hand dismissively over shoulder before continuing a conversation she had been having on her cellphone.  Aaron looked up from his laptop to the female alpha with a critical eye before returning to his own work.  All around them, assistants and interns raced around the apartment, making phone calls or filing paperwork.  Some occasionally zipped by with a cardboard box, trying to help the couple move in the midst of the campaign.  Between all that activity and the kits, currently running around playing tag, the apartment was a madhouse.

 

The front door opened and Alexander walked in with his suit jacket slumped over one arm, tie nearly undone, hair a mess, and bags under his eyes.  The kits stopped their game immediately, flocking to him with squeals of delight and the babble that was becoming their form of communication.

 

“Hello to you, little things,” he said, a tired smile working it's way on his face as he leaned down to kiss each of the kits before glancing up at the T.V with a frown.  “Can't even escape him in my own home.”

 

“Well what have you been doing to prevent that,” Angelica said, turning with her hand on her hip.

 

“Everything!  We released Adams’s tax returns for the last twenty years.  The media spends the news cycle asking about  _ his _ missing tax returns.  We do a fluff piece about Abigail and John meeting in college.  They talk about  _ him _ and his latest slu-”

 

“Kits!” Thomas warned.

 

“It's annoying,” Alex groaned with exaggeration much to the amusement of the kits.  He chuckled at their peals of laughter.  “Come on brats, let's get me out this monkey suit off.”

 

“Papa ‘illy,” Johnny giggled chasing after his parent with his little brother in toe as they retreated into the bedroom.  The pair usually chased after the Omega, dragging along toys with them and chirping as they did so.  Rachel on the other hand ran straight to her Daddy and clamored up into the seat beside him, curling into his side.  He smiled and kissed her forehead as the news cycled back to another pundit describing Bonaparte’s latest outlandish comment.

 

Alex returned from the bedroom dressed in pajama pants and a loose long sleeve shirts, with his hair still tied back to hide his ears.  He flopped down dramatically into the opposite cushion and glared at the television and then back at his mate. 

 

“Turn it off.”

 

The female alpha was over to the couch in moments.  “Hamilton, you and I both know that the candidate needs to be kept abreast of everything that is going on.”

 

“My kits don't need to hear the filth he says.  Besides, it's 6:15.  We have agreement; no more campaign stuff after six.”

 

Angelica made to say something but the Omega had already changed the channel to the  _ Disney Channel  _ and the rest of the staff were preparing to leave, giving the woman unsure glances. She finally gave up and shook her head.  “Fine.  But one last thing, and we discussed this in email earlier so don't try to wriggle out this.”

 

“I know,” Alex shrunk lower into the couch, pouting very much like his kits.

 

“Discussed what?” Thomas asked, looking from his mate to his campaign manager in suspicion.

 

“It’s time that we made you known to the public,” Angelica said, packing up her laptop and power strip of chargers.  “You and your family.”

 

“Wait.  Why?  Hasn’t been only a week or so since we announced.  It's too soon right,” he glanced at his mate at confirmation. 

 

The smaller man made a small noise of disagreement.  “In an ordinary election cycle, with two alphas competing, yes.  But Adams is a beta.  And  _ Bonaparte _ ,” it was said with as much disgust as possible, “has already made claims that Adams is incompetent.  And we need to show that you, an Alpha, have confidence in him.”

 

“Do you think that'll work?”

 

“If I know the general public, somewhat.”

 

“Remember, Alex. Green sweater dress.  You promised,” Angelica walked once more to the couch, looking down at the couple.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the Omega grumbled.  

 

The female alpha smiled down, her professional demeanor breaking for a moment to a more sisterly and affectionate smile.  “Call Betsey.  She wants to talk to you.  And please eat the lasagna in the oven, don't just pick at it.”

 

The couple nodded and waved goodbye as she and the team left, a few caring boxes with the intention of bringing them to their new house.  Thomas hoped in a week or so be completely moved out of the apartment with barely doing any work themselves.  Aaron paused for a moment at the door, only briefly to ask, “Did Washington...talk to James today?”

 

“Not yet.  He's still working..for now.” 

 

The beta nodded, leaving the family alone in their apartment.  He and his mate had been waiting for the current District President to have the small alpha resign and begin petitioning Adams for Thomas’s current job, if all goes well.  

 

Thomas turned to watch as Alex unbound his hair, shaking out his ears.  “Sweater dress?  But you hate-”

 

“I know.  But I'm your mate and I can't be seen as a campaign manager.  I have to be appealing to all those old fashioned alphas who are probably thinking about voting for... _ him _ .  So I need to look...the part.”  The Omega looked sadly at the television, lost in thought.  

 

“I can't imagine anyone voting for him.”

 

“I can.  I can imagine nearly every alpha in the district lining up to vote for him.  Any alpha who has ever patted my head and said I was acting too emotional.  Any beta that has followed me home when I wasn't mated because they wanted to see if I lived alone.  Any omega who made feel guilty for working and having kits.  Anybody who has ever said the Estate is the best place for omegas and betas.  He's all of them, all those people who told me I was not qualified for my job or that at my age I should be on my third litter.  He's all that in a bad wig.  And he's going to make it worse.” He had worked himself into a state, tears at the corner of his eyes.  His mate leaned over and quickly brushed them away with his thumb, kissing his bonding mark softly to calm him.

 

“I'm sorry,” Alex said, his voice watery from unshed tears.  “I just hate having to deal with it, y’know?  And now you're going to have to deal with the campaign and the pressure.  It's not fair for me to complain.”

 

“You can complain, Alex.  That's fine.  And you're right.  He's the cliche alpha class jerk.  But you know what?  People are tired of that.  If they want an alpha, they want someone like Washington who looked at someone's merits not in their classification.  And they'll see that in Adams.  They'll see that in us.”

 

“In you, you mean.” He sniffed and tried to look more professional.  A losing battle since Jamie was currently crawling into his lap with his stuffed otter.

 

“We come as a packaged deal now.  I won't let anyone disrespect you.”

 

“This isn't my first election, Thomas. I know what to expect.  I know what people want to see and are willing to put up with.  When I'm the campaign manager, I have to be mean.  I have to yell louder than anyone.  I have to talk over people.  I need to be talk fast yet clearly.  I have to be everywhere at once.  I have to be  **nonstop** .  But when I'm your Omega-”

 

“You're not my Om-”

 

“When I'm your Omega, I have to be the sweet little father. Quiet.  Submissive.  Small.  More concerned with my recipes and kits-

 

“An’ Ollie, Apa,” Jaime said, waving the otter in indignation.

 

“And Ollie, yes Sunshine,” Alex leaned over and kissed the stuffed animal’s button nose to the delight of the little omega.  “But I know my role.  I've played it before.  During Washington’s first campaign he had me dress in this red and blue dress jacket and skirt ensemble every time I did a press conference.  Had Lafayette wear something similar.  Looked like anime school girls preparing for war.” 

 

“But why,” Thomas looked shocked.  He never imagined Washington forcing  **his mate** to wear something like that.   **The Alpha knew better than to let their irritation show,** opting to let Alex explain.

 

“Because that's what people wanted to see.  People like talking about equality, but if an omega acts like an alpha for half a second too long, they lose their minds.”

 

There was a ding from the kitchen.  Alex stood with a shrug.  “Do you want to keep talking about it or do you want to eat some of that lasagna before Laf and Hercules come over to watch  _ Vikings _ ?”

 

Thomas shook his head.  He didn't want to talk about it.  He knew he would have to; he looked over at his omega son and beta daughter.  They're lives would be different from his or his eldest son.  They would be always judged and walking the tightrope their father walked daily for them.  He shook his head again.

 

“Alex...for whatever interview or whatever we're doing...wear whatever you want.”

 

“Thomas!  I told you-”

 

“Yes.  You told me you have to conform to what society wants.  What an alpha wants.  Well I'm an Alpha.  Hell, I'm  _ your _ Alpha.  And I want you to dress like you.”

 

“I promised Angelica-”

 

“I'm Angelica’s boss, technically.”

 

“I want to wear my green sweater dress.”

 

“Which green sweater dress, though?”

 

At that, the Omega broke out laughing, ears twitching as he did so and the smell of burnt cheese from their dinner began to fill the room.


End file.
